The Flight is Worth the Fall
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: Sequel to My Life in My Words. 2 moths after her ordeal in Somalia we meet up with Katan as she must give up everything to save those she loves. What does that mean for her unborn brother and maybe a little suprise of her own?
1. Chapter 1- Emasculating Him

**Hey guys! So here is the sequal to My Life In My Words I hope you guys like it. I have been working on it for awhile.**

**Still don't own them.**

**2 months later**

I woke up feeling a little nauseous so I ran to the bathroom, pulling my hair back I threw up for about 5 minutes. After I rinsed my mouth and brushed my teeth I went back to my room and changed into some workout clothes before walking out the door and into my Dad.

"Good morning honey. You feeling ok?"

" Yeah I am fine. Is Shaleiv awake yet?"

" Yeah he is down in the home gym. You sure you alright?" 

" Yes Dad I am fine."

He smiled and I went downstairs into the gym and leaned on the door, watching Shaleiv run on the tredmill, sweat rolling down his back. I moved over and stood beside him, he looked over at me smiling then shutting down the machine he jumped off and gave me a kiss. We pulled apart just as my parents walked in and my Dad chuckled.

" Wow you guys, keep that behavior for when your alone."

My Mom punched my dad in the arm and he winced and looked at her.

" What was that for?"

" Do not support that kind of behavior!"

" I wasn't."

" Mom you are the one who put me on the pill. Atleast I will be safe if and when it happens."

" It better not happen anytime soon young lady."

" It won't"

I shared a look with Shaleiv, I hate lying to my parents but they didn't need to know. I took up the tredmill and started running. When I was done i looked back at my mom. She was cleaning off her gun, looking absolutly miserable. Her OBGYN said she couldn't train or work since the baby was so close to coming. I grabbed her hand and another gun.

' Come on Ima lets go to the basement."

She smiled and I just shook my head. We had converted our basement to a shooting practice thing and that was what me and mom could both do together.

" Alright Mom $10 to whoever has the best aim, five shots."

" Deal."

We took aim and fired our shots, when it was over we went and looked at the targets and I laughed out loud. i hit my five straight between the eyes and mom did the same except her last one missed.

" Dang Mom you shot off his ear. So pay up."

" I swear once this baby comes you are dead."

" Oh no I am so afraid."

We laughed and went back to the gym to find my dad and Shaleiv wrestleing and Shaleiv had Dad pinned .

" You having issues there Dad?"

" Shut up and get your boyfriend off of me!"

" Shaleiv let him up your emasculating him"

Shaleiv and Mom laughed as he get off dad and came to me and pecked me on the lips.

" Mom I am gonna be upstairs let me know when you are leaving I wanna help pack the car. No need for you to lift a finger."

"Ok. oh wait- Tony where is your wallet?"

" On the table beside you why?"

She grabbed it and handed me $20."

" We only bet $10 Mom."

" The other ten is because I love you."

" I love you too but you don't have to give me money."

She smiled and I headed upstairs with Shaleiv on my heels.I went in my room and grabbed some regular clothes out of my drawer and started to change. I turned a little and saw him watching me.

" Stop it."

" Oh don't act as if I've never seen you naked."

" Never with my parents in the house."

" Right."

He turned and laid on the bed. When I was done changing I laid beside him and he pulled me closer to him.

"You alright babe?"

" I am fine Shaleiv, just tired."

He smiled and kissed me lightly. We had almost fallen asleep when my mom walked in the room. I turned and smiled at her

" Reminds me of Israel Mom."

" Yes except you two were making out and I didn't look like a beached Whale."

I laughed at her and then stood up, walking over to her.

" Did you need something?"

" Yeah we are getting ready to leave but Gibbs needs you in MTAC so you are riding along with us."

" Ok, I'll come down and help load the car."

" Alrightr Shaleiv are you coming?"

" Yes Ma'am."

We got out of bed and helped load the car, then hopped in the back of the car and we headed off to NCIS. When we got there Shaleiv and I craweled out of the car and I went to my moms window.

" Alright Ima, I will see you later."

" Yes my Princess. I love you."

" I love you too and my little brother needs to wait for me to get back. I wanna be with you when he comes ok?"

" Alright sweetie we got to go."

" Alright I love you. Love you Dad."

" Love you to shorty."

With that I watched as my parents drove off and then turned with Shaleiv and he took my hand as we walked toward the building.

**So here is the first chapter. Now I have most of this story finished already its just the matter of getting it typed and posted. So give me five reviews and I will update. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2- Pizza and Possibilities

**Wow so it has been a really long time since I've written anything. I've been involved in the Disney College Program so I haven't had a lot of time for anything except work. So even though I didn't get any reviews for Chapter one I am hoing to upload this and hope for the best.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own them because if I did my story would be somewhat of a reality.**

**Chapter 2**

Shaliev and I showed our permanent visitor passes to security and then went upstairs to find Gibbs. When we got there only McGee was at his desk.

"Hey Uncle McGee where is Gibbs?"

"Hey Kat and he is up in MTAC and asked me to have you wait here for him with Shaliev."

I nodded and took a seat at my Moms desk while Shaliev sat at my Dads desk and started up a computer game. We sat for about 10 minutes until Gibbs came down the stairs for MTAC and smiled at me.

"Hey Kat did your parents leave for their vacation already?"

"Yeah they left just now for the airport. Why do you need us here?"

"I'll tell you later why don't you and Shaliev go get some lunch and when you come back we'll talk.'

I nodded at him and grabbed Shaliev and walked back to the elevator.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCIS

Shaliev and I walked around the Navy yard and found a little Pizza Shop to sit down in. After the waitress took our orders I grabbed my purse and went to get up.

"Babe where are you going?"

"I am headed next door. I'll be right back."

I walked out the door and headed to the pharmacy next to the pizza shop. I went back to the back of the store and got what I needed then headed back to the Pizza shop. When I sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza and started to eat. Shaliev just stared at me.

"What?"

"Why have you been acting strange the past few weeks? "

"What do you mean?"

"Like you are going a lot easier on your morning workouts. You used to out run me or at least out up a fight to beat ne but lately you have been barely running half of what you usually do. You're eating habits have changed drastically; there are days where you barely eat anything and the days where you eat everything in sight. You've been really sick every morning but you seem fine the rest of the day."

I looked down at my lap and handed him the bag from the pharmacy. He looked inside then looked up at me in shock.

"Katan are you positive?"

"I'm not and that's why I bought the test because I need to know but all the signs are there."

"Well I'm with you through it all babe. I didn't lie when I first said I love you and that I would do anything for you."

I smiled at him and got up and moved over next to him. He brushed my cheek with his hand then leaned in and kissed me. I didn't want to pull away but I had to because my phone started going off. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Gibbs.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kat can you come back to NCIS I need you now in MTAC; both you and Shaliev."

"Yeah we'll be right there."

I hung up the phone and looked at Shaliev.

"Gibbs needs us now. Can we get the rest of the pizza o go?"

He nodded and flagged down our waitress and got a to-go box and our check. After paying we left and headed back to HQ and upstairs to Gibbs =, who was waiting outside MTAC. When we got up there he patted my shoulder.

"Just go in there and be strong kid. You can do this."

I looked at him confused but by then he was already opening the door. I walked in and saw the last person I thought it would be.

"Hello Katan."

"Hello Saba"

**So if you guys review I will upload faster. I really have this story almost done it's just a matter of getting it from written paper to typed and uploaded. Please review and let me know if I should continue because I really like this story and want to continue but I won't if no one's interested. So thank you in advance for your reviews **

**Thanks Ashley **


	3. Chapter 3- Seeing Ghosts

**So here is Chapter 3. I figured since some people reviewed that I would upload for them. I am also getting more favorites and views but no reviews. For those of you who are not writers, we authors actually read your reviews and use them to better our writing, so they are noticed. So anyway there is my speech for the night.**

**Disclaimer- they're not mine because if they were, the show would be running somewhat like this story.**

**Chapter 3**

_I looked at him confused but by then he was already opening the door. I walked in and saw the last person I thought it would be._

"_Hello Katan."_

"_Hello Saba"_

I stared at the screen as Shaliev tightened his arm around my waist, effectively pulling me closer to him.

"How are you doing my granddaughter? How is life treating you and your mother?"

"What can I help you with today Director?  
" Can I not just call my granddaughter to make small talk?"

"No. Is this call personal or professional?"

He sighed and looked down at his desk.

"Mossad needs you for a highly classified mission. Very dangerous but necessary. Your skill as well as your age is needed to complete this mission. You will fly out tomorrow."

"I cannot accept Director. I have business of my own to attend to here. It is of the utmost importance."

"What, or shall I say whom, is this business for?"  
"Only time will tell. It is personal."

"Then you shall fly out tomorrow. Your duty to country should and will come first."

"I have no ties to that country anymore. My family and loved ones are here and America is where I shall remain."

He sighed again and looked me in the eyes through the camera.

"Katan please do not make me do this the hard way. You will not like the outcome."

Shaliev pulled me tighter to him and looked up at the screen towards the director.

"I will not let you touch her Director. She might be your granddaughter but you are no grandfather to her. I will personally make sure you do not touch her."

Eli laughed out loud and then looked back at us.

"What will you do Shaliev? I own you too."

At this point I was about to give in and just go when Gibbs stepped up. I had completely forgotten he was in the room.

"He might not be able to do much but I can director. Do not forget who saved her from a death sentence you Ok'd for Shaliev and, ultimately her too."

"How was I supposed to know she would go after him?"

"You knew damn well that she would do anything for him and him for her. This includes dying to save the other. I will not allow you to put this kind of pressure on them nor will I allow you to send them on another suicide mission. I have a legal gin given to me by the United States government that I can and will shoot you with."

"Is that a threat Agent Gibbs?"

"No Eli, it is a promise."

With that Gibbs cut the feed and I ran out of MTAC and onto the Catwalk. I was leaning over the railing when I felt Shaliev wrap his arms around me from behind. I turned quickly in his arms and let the tears fall as I hid my face in his shirt. Gibbs came up next to us and started running his hand up and down my back.

"Katan I will not let him get to you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you two safe."

I looked up at Gibbs with the silent tears flowing down my face.

"You don't understand Gibbs. He will find us and he will do worse than anything that can happen to us on that mission. I do not want to go but it seems as if I have no choice, I must go."

"Oh no you don't have to go. We lost you twice already and I am not going to let it happen again."

He pulled me out of Shaliev arms and into his.

"You are going to stay here with your family. We will keep you safe. You and Shaliev are going to stay with Abby and McGee…"

"No he might not know where they live right now but he will find out and I refuse to put them in danger."

"Then a safe house or my house."

"Same rules apply to you Gibbs and the safe house might work for a little but he will eventually find out where all the safe houses are and find us. The truth is that no matter where I go he will find me. I have nowhere to go that is safe for both if us as well as the host."

Gibbs went to say something when he was interrupted by a woman behind him.

"The two of them can stay with me."

We both turned to look at her and while I stared on, Gibbs jaw dropped in shock. I looked down and took notice of her visitors badge but could not make out her name. She chuckled looking at me then back at Gibbs.

"Close your mouth Gibbs, you'll catch flies. You look like you've seen a ghost. "

I looked up at Gibbs as he was finally able to break out of his state of shock and utter one word.

"Kate?"

**Yep, she's back! Review please and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Ashley **


	4. Welcome to Your New Home

**So here is the next chapter. I know it's been awhile but I've been working a lot and being part of the Disney College Program, I don't have much downtime, even on my days off cause I have to catch up on sleep and working out and stuff like that. But anyways here is the next chapter and I will try to update again within the next week.**

**Disclaimer, Katan, Shaliev and any other unrecognizable characters are mine. Other than that I own my laptop and my ideas but that's it.**

**Chapter 4**

"_The two of them can stay with me."_

_ We both turned to look at her and while I stared on, Gibbs jaw dropped in shock. I looked down and took notice of her visitors badge but could not make out her name. She chuckled looking at me then back at Gibbs._

"_Close your mouth Gibbs, you'll catch flies. You look like you've seen a ghost. "_

_I looked up at Gibbs as he was finally able to break out of his state of shock and utter one word._

"_Kate?"_

Gibbs quickly got over his shock and walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Once he let her go he still looked mildly shocked.

"You are supposed to be dead."

Kate chuckled and looked slightly amused.

"I missed you too Gibbs. A lot actually."

"Jeez Kate, we all buried you, Ducky even did the autopsy."

"Ducky knew because he had to but he was sworn to secrecy. Ari and I faked our own deaths in order to escape from Eli, which is what this girl here is trying to do?"

Kate turned her attention to me and Shaliev and stuck her hand out to him first then me.

"Kate Todd. I used to work here's long time ago."

"My name is Shaliev Rivkin and this is my girlfriend, Katan David DiNozzo."

"It's nice to meet the both of you, Wait =, did you say DiNozzo?"

I nodded and she smiled, she had a very pretty smile.

"Yes Tony DiNozzo is my father and Ziva David is my mother, your sister in law"

Kate smiled again and then got a look of pure horror. Gibbs touched her arm gently.

"What is it Kate, what's wrong?"

"Her mother is my sister in law and married to DiNozzo. That makes him my brother in law. Oh no, I'm related to Tony."

We all started laughing until the gravity of the situation hit me again and I just calmed down.

"Well how will staying with you be any different than staying with anyone here?"

"Like I said Ari and I both faked our deaths, his with a little help from Ziva, so Eli can't track us if he thinks we are both dead. We can disappear and reappear on the grid and he wouldn't even notice."

"You don't live that far do you? My mom is expecting my brother to come any day now and when she and Dad get back from their trip I want to be here when he is born. I promised her I would be there."

"No I don't live far from here but far enough to avoid suspicion. We can't afford anyone who knows your grandfather to spot the two of you if I am going to help."

She nodded and all three of us turned to Gibbs. He had been very quiet through the whole exchange.

"What do you think grandpa?"

Kate quirked an eyebrow out Gibbs.

"Grandpa?"

"Her biological one isn't that great and I was more than happy to take up that role. Anyways I think it's a good idea. On the other hand, why were you here in the first place?"

"I got tired of hiding and I thought it had been long enough that I could come back and say hi to you guys. I'm not asking for a job back because I love being a wife and I am needed at home but I missed our family here."

Gibbs took a step closer to her and enveloped her in his arms again. She hugged him back and I saw a tear escape down both of their cheeks.

"You are always welcome back here Kate, whenever you want you can always come see us. "

She nodded and then they pulled apart. He kissed her cheek and then she cleared her throat and nodded to Shaliev and me.

"Well let's get going you two. We do have about an hour and a half drive to get home."

Gibbs nodded,

"I'll call you guys soon and let you know when we have new IDs for you guys. Let me grab some new phones for the two of you so your numbers cannot be tracked. Katan you need to get in touch with your parents and let them know what's going on."

He then pulled me into a hug and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Please be safe. Your mother couldn't bear losing you again and I know I couldn't either. If anything gets suspicious you call it. Let me know, let Kate know but don't pull any reckless stunts that will wind up with you hurt or worse. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. I promise I'll stay safe, we all will."

He kissed me forehead one more time then let me go and waved us off in true Gibbs fashion. We followed Kate out of the building and to the car. We stopped by my house for a hot second to grab some clothes and the necessities that we needed until we could go get more stuff for Shaliev and I. As we were driving I turned to look out the window and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a car seat in the back of the car.

"You have kids Kate?"

"Yeah I have one, her name is Alecia and she just turned a year old. You'll meet her when we get to my house."

"How much longer till we get there?"

``"About ten minutes, it's a little house, big enough for all of us to live comfortably. Your uncle should be home Katan. Do you remember much about him at all or anything?"

"I've only seen pictures and heard stories. He was gone before I was born so he doesn't even know I am alive. "

She nodded as we turned into a little white house with a front and back yard and a little white fence that stretched all the way around. There was a work shed in the back yard just within seeing distance. Kate pushed a button and the garage on the side of the house opened up.

"Welcome home you two."

We followed quietly behind her as she walked in through the door and shut the garage. We walked into a small kitchen with granite counter tops and an island that had a bowl of fruit sitting in the middle. Kate set her purse on the countertop and hung her keys on a hook by the light switch.

"Babe, I'm home. We have visitors."

"Ok I'll be down in a minute just let me get the baby."

I saw Ari begin to descend the stairs and I instinctively moved closer to Shaliev. When he reached the landing he quickly kissed Kate and handed her the baby before looking at us.

"Ari this is Katan DiNozzo and Shaliev Rivkin."

"Rivkin, as in Michael and Sarah Rivkin?"

"Yes sir, those are my parents, they both unfortunately passed away."

"That is a shame, I am sorry for your loss. Katan that is a beautiful name. Do you have Israeli heritage? You certainly look like you do."

"I am Israeli, Italian and American. Mostly Israeli though. There is one other thing that you should know about me. "

"And what is that?"

"Ziva David, She is my mother."

Ari didn't say anything at first he just stared at me and then smiled.

"Ziva has a child?"

"Yes and another on the way."  
"I am an Uncle? I am so happy. All Ziva ever wanted was to be a mother. Where is she now? Is she here?"

"No she is on vacation with my dad before my brother arrives."

Ari motioned for all of us to follow him and we all sat down in the living room and Kate laid the baby down in the playpen that was sitting next to the couch.

"So why are you two here then?"

I went to answer but Kate interrupted me.

"They are going to stay with us for a while because your father is trying to bring Katan back to Israel for a mission that could possibly kill her."

At the mention of the word "Father" Ari's face was washed with anger.

"That Bastard, well you guys can stay here as long as you need."

Kate smiled and then turned to the three of us.

"Ari, why don't you and I go and get dinner and some stuff from the store to help out turning them into new people. Will you guys be able to watch the baby for about an hour?"

I nodded and looked down at the sleeping infant.

"Sure. Where do you want us to put our stuff?"

"We only have one guest room so you guys will have to share. On that note there is a baby just in the next room and she just started sleeping through the night so I would appreciate her not being woke up in the middle of the night by some, uhhh, strange noises. Are we clear?"

"Yes Aunt Kate we are clear. Now go, we'll be fine."

She nodded gave Shaliev and I hugs and kissed Alecia on the cheek. Ari followed behind her and Kissed both Alecia and I on the foreheads. With that the door shut and they were gone.

**Sorry it's so long but I couldn't find a good place to end. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. One Door Swinging Open

**Sorry for the long delay but I had to move out of my apartment at Disney since my program ended so I haven't had my laptop for a few days. Any who here is the next chapter so please enjoy.**

**If I owned NCIS, Cote would definitely be staying onboard. **

I took Alecia and walked around the house for a bit, getting used to my surroundings. Downstairs was the kitchen, living and dining room, and am office that had two computers and paperwork scattered everywhere. Upstairs to the left was the master bed and bath as well as a nursery. To the right there was another bathroom, a hall closet and the guest bedroom. I dropped my stuff in there and laid the baby down on the bed. She rolled over and tried to crawl away but Shaliev was waiting for her and scooped her up, causing both of us to laugh.

"I'll be right back."

I stood up and grabbed my purse then headed to the bathroom. As soon as I was done I set my phone timer for three minutes and waited. I washed my hands and sat on the edge of the bath while I waited. Once the timer went off I looked at the stick and about had a heart attack. Two little blue lines stared me in the face. My suspicions were proven and I had no idea what to do. Judging by the time frame I knew I was at least 8 weeks along. I grabbed the other three out of my bag and repeated the same process, just to be sure. When all three showed two little blue lines I knew I was in trouble.

"Oh Mama where are you when I need you the most."

I heard Alecia start crying so I wrapped up all the tests and threw them in the trash and washed my hands once more before I walked out of the bathroom and into our bedroom. Shaliev was attempting to calm a screaming Alecia.

"What happened?"

"I don't know she just started crying."

I beckoned for him to pass her to me and when he did I could tell she was a little warm so I took off her sleeper and found the source of the crying, a wet diaper. I walked to the nursery and Shaliev followed. I laid her down on the changing table and changed her diaper quickly. Once I gave her a new sleeper and a pacifier she quieted down and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Shaliev why don't you go warm up a bottle for her while I go change into something more comfortable."

He nodded and headed to the kitchen while I walked back to our room and laid Alecia on the bed with some pillows on either side of her so she wouldn't roll. I changed into some soffes and a tank top and then picked Alecia back up and rocked her. Shaliev came in and handed me the bottle. I removed the pacifier from between the baby's lips and replaced it with the bottle. Shaliev sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle. I turned my head to look at him and he kissed my cheek.

"You are really good with her Katan."

"Thanks but we need to get as much practice as possible."

He let go of me and stood up and walked to the window. I stood up and walked up beside him.

"Are you sure babe?"

"Positive, I took four tests to be on the safe side. We are going to be parents in nine months."

He turned to look me in the eye and cupped my face between his hands.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Do I have much of a choice? But yes, I think I am ready. Are you?"

"As long as you are by my side I think we can do anything we want Katan. Yes we are still very young and this isn't the position I pictured us in but I know that we can do this."

I smiled up at him and kissed him tenderly, remembering that I was holding my cousin. I pulled away from him and heard the garage door open.

"Are we telling them right away or do you want to wait? It's up to you Katan."

"I do not want to tell them right away. I will talk to them but I would really like my parents to be the first people we tell. And when we do tell anyone, we can do it together."

I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead.

"One last thing Katan, you can tell your Dad by yourself. I think I will be too busy hiding so he doesn't murder me."

I laughed as I walked out the door and down the stairs to find my aunt and uncle.

**So that's all for right now. Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual but I am in a rush to get to work but I wanted to update before I left. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next two or three days. **

**On a completely different note have you seen the preview for season 11? I bawl my eyes out every time I think of Ziva leaving and the song itself they use in the preview is very sad. In case you don't know the song it is "Holding on and letting go" by Ross Copperman.**

**So review pleases and tell me what you think or if you need someone to cry with you about the impending departure of Cote. :'(**


	6. Things are Changing

When I got downstairs I saw Kate and Ari putting bags of stuff on the counter. I walked up behind Kate and she smiled at me and the baby.

"How was she?"

"She was a perfect angel. I just got done feeding her and she needs to be burped.

Ari took Alecia from my arms and laid her over his shoulder in order to burp her. Kate pulled two boxes of hair dye out f the bags on the counter.

"We got Shaliev a dark brown since he is blonde and we got you a light red color in order to help hide your identities, it was Gibbs idea. We also bought some color contacts for you guys if you want them. There is blue green and a whiskey brown in there, depending on what you want."

"Thank you Kate. I guess I can go first and get all this done."

I followed Kate to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the sink while she applied the dye to my hair. As she was massaging my scalp I thought about the tiny little life growing inside of me. Was the timing the best, not at all, but I was not going to hold that against tis baby or its father. My hands absentmindedly drifted to my stomach as Kate finished. I smiled my thanks at her and she helped me apply the brown contacts since my eyes were normally green she figured it would be safer this way. Once she was done it was time for me to wash out my hair and once that was done I came out looking completely different.

" Wow Katan you look like one of Gibbs favorite people right now."

I smiled at Kate and watched as Shaliev followed Kate to have his hair done. I decided to go for a walk and went to gather Alecia's stroller from her room. I went to ask my Uncle but he walked into the room as I was getting her ready.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going on a walk to scope out the best jogging paths and figured I would take Alecia with me so she can get some fresh air. Is that alright?"

"Yes that is fine but I am going to walk with you ok? I usually go running n the morning and can show you were I usually go."

I really wanted to go alone because I needed to do some thinking but I didn't want to argue so I just nodded and followed him out of the house.

We walked for a while before he started to talk.

"How is my sister?"

"She is fine, getting ready to have another baby. A Boy. He is due any day now."

"That's good, she deserves to be happy, and Ziva was always pushed to be the perfect warrior when we were children. Eli got my mother pregnant just so he could groom himself a mole. When Rivka had Ziva Eli was angry since he was hoping for another boy but knew that girls strived for their father's approval so he used that against her. Talia was a surprise but in the end he loved her more than either Ziva or I. He treated her like daddy's little princess, he wouldn't dream of turning her into Mossad because that was his baby. I know Ziva was jealous of her since she got the love that Ziva so wanted but she would never admit it. Ziva didn't want Tali to become Mossad either so after her mother died she took it upon herself to raise Tali to be a young woman, free from Elis world of violence. Ziva loved her baby sister so much and was beyond devastated when Tali was killed. The last time I saw her cry was at Talis funeral and then she became cold. She did exactly what Eli had wanted her to do and sought out revenge against those responsible for the bomb that killed Tali. That was the first time she had killed someone and I remember when she was finished she came to my apartment and I held my baby sister as she sat there comprehending what she had just done. That was when I knew that I would never forgive Eli and that I would get revenge, not only for Tali but for the loss of the Ziva who I once played in the back yard with, my sister who I would chase around the house with a dead bug in my hands. "

I laughed at that and he smirked and looked at me.

"Ima still hates bugs."

We walked in silence for a while and then he stopped me in front of this huge lake. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it so I could see the box to my pregnancy test.

"How did you find that?"

"I was changing the bathroom trash and saw the box sitting underneath some towels."

"It was positive. I am pregnant and on the run from my grandfather and my parents are so far away and I need them here now to ask my Ima what I should do because I am scared and don't know if I am going to be a good mother."

Ari took ahold of my chin and lifted it, making me look into his eyes.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother."

"How do you know? Yoou just met me."

"You were raised by my sister, anyone who has her as their mother has a wonderful role model and I know she taught you right."

I stood there for a few seconds taking in what he said and then I engulfed him in a hug. He hugged me back and we just stood in complete silence for awhile. When I finally let go of him he smiled down at me before taking the stroller from me and started pushing it.

"Come, it is going to be dark soon and we should see what my wife and your boyfriend are doing."

I smiled and started walking behind him as we headed home.

**Sorry about the long wait but here you go. I haven't been keeping up with the TV show sincew Ziva left. Am I the only one who still cries when I hear "Holding on and Letting Go" by Ross Copperman? Oh well thank you to those who keep reading this story even though I do notupdate like I should **


End file.
